Is This A Dream?
by shikana nanami
Summary: Umm... let's assume that Pete was not needed in Heaven, and he was forced to go back to his body.In this state, yes, Pete is in a Coma. Tazusa's going to Canada, and she will see Pete. Pete doesn't remember her. Sorry... I'm not good at summarizing...


Shikana: I don't own Ginban Kaleidoscope and the character in it.

I do own some characters found in the story.

I deleted my previous stories 'coz I found them boring, and hopefully… yes, hopefully… this will be better than my previous works (if you call them works).

This is not actually my style of writing, and I haven't been writing for a long time, yeah, please bear with me XD.

If you don't like the story, feel free to press the Back button up there, heck, I don't mind. You are highly encouraged to review, I'm not forcing you though XD. I'm open for correction and the like XD, yes; it's for me to improve XD.

Anyway… the story starts here…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Goodbye**

"_God, I'm tired of climbing these stairs of yours!"_

_On the stairs going to heaven, an unfamiliar voice was heard. A traveler has come!_

"_Hey, God, I'm back! Aren't you glad?"_

_On the other hand, a person, though we know he is not a person, is annoyed. _

"_Who says I want you to be here? By the way, what are you doing here?"_

_The traveler was confused. Gods are supposed to know everything, right?_

"_What? You don't know? You said I should be back on the hundredth day."_

_The God has been infuriated! _

_(Shikana: Um… Traveler, I really think you need to run.)_

"_Oh! You're __that__ guy. Anyway, you should go back to your body, I don't need you here, yet! Scram!"_

_The traveler was a lost spirit. God threw him away from Heaven's premises. _

_(Shikana: I just hope it lands on the right body *sweat drops*.)_

* * *

"Pete"

Rain fell that night, like tiny finger tapping on the window pane. Tazusa lied on the bed and buried her face in the pillows. "Pete, I miss you so much," she sobbed, not forgetting those blissful days with him. "I'm sorry for not telling you how much you mean to me." She cried her heart out, and her tears didn't seem to end. "Pete, I you're listening up there, I want you to know that I need you! I'm sorry for not being strong like I promised. Oh, Pete, I love you, even though you might think that I hate you for barging into my life all of a sudden."

"Pete, I love you," Tazusa said as she finally went to sleep.

The next day was still the same. The winds howled and the raindrops echoed as it landed on the rooftops. Yoko, Tazusa's little sister, peeked through her sister's door to see if she's up. "Nee-chan, are you up?"She said. Tazusa slowly opened her eyes, and looked at her little sister with rage. "What do you want?" Yoko felt a shiver go down her spine. She gathered enough courage and said, "Um, breakfast is ready and Takashima-san wants to talk to you." Tazusa stood up, "Heck, what does that Canadian freak want?" She walked to the bathroom in a lazy manner and washed her face. She looked at the mirror and studied her features. '_God, Tazusa! You look really old now!'_ She thought. '_Stop stressing yourself with foolish stuff! He's already happy up there in heaven.' _She sighed out of despair, _'But, still, I really miss him' _She felt tears run down her eyes, '_Tazusa! Stop crying!' _She slapped her cheeks to prevent herself from crying. Tazusa sighed again, _'I promised myself many times to stop crying, but I can't. I'm so sorry Pete!'_ She sobbed. Finally, after doing her morning routine, she went downstairs to the dining area for breakfast.

"Oh, Tazusa, good morning!" Takashima said cheerfully.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Tazusa said grumpily. He scanned Tazusa's face, "You're still crying about the National Championships, huh" (Shikana: For those who don't understand, Tazusa, I think, only won 4th place in the championships XD.)Shocked, Tazusa stared at her coach. _'But the only thing I'm crying about is Pete,' _She thought. Instead of telling him the truth, she looked down and nodded. "I knew it; your face tells it all," He smiled at her, and patted her head. "It's alright! There is another competition held in Canada, and you are chosen to represent the country." Tazusa looked at him, "In Canada?" Her coach nodded and gave her the ticket. "Here's your plane ticket. You will be flying there tomorrow." Takashima sighed. Tazusa looked at him. "What's the matter?" He looked at her, "I will not be there with you." Tazusa's eyes widen. She didn't believe on what he was saying.

"This is a joke, right?" she sternly said. "Apparently, it's not. Since I'm married; I need to prioritize my family. Anyway, I got you another coach at Canada. He immediately accepted it because it was the great 'Tazusa Sakurano'." He paused, "I'm really sorry, Tazusa. I hope you understand" She nodded. "And I resigned my job as a coach. I need some rest." Tazusa raised her head, "Takashima-san, I'm going to do my best for you. I promise!" There was a hint of determination in her voice. He smiled at her, "Thank you." Tazusa gave him a sad smile. "Since you have a family now," She shyly said. "Then that means you will move out?" Takashima was shaken with her words and nodded, "Yes, I'm moving. My wife really wants some privacy."

Tazusa sobbed as she waved goodbye to her coach. "I'm really going to miss you, Takashima-san." Takashima smiled warmly, "Thank you, Tazusa. I will never forget you!" Tazusa smiled. She ran to him and embraced him tightly. "Please remember that you're the best coach I've ever had, Takashima-san!" She embraced him tighter, and cried. Takashima embraced her back.

"Stay strong, Tazusa!" Takashima said as he bid his final farewell. Tazusa broke down crying, and hugged her little sister.

"I'm really going to miss that Canadian freak."

* * *

Shikana: I'm here again! Ah… I'm very sorry for the story… You should've pressed the Back button…

About the story… I fount it very cheesy! Especially for the Pete and Tazusa thing… Heck!

Sorry… I'm very uneasy to those kinds of stories… XD

About the plot… I really don't know how I got up to the plot. First, I was thinking about Ginban, oh, and Chrno Crusade, too! I was forcing myself to cry that time XD. Then, suddenly, I thought about what will happen if any of the anime above will have a second season. The most successful plot I thought about was Ginban!

Yeah, that's it!

To everyone who reached up to this line, thank you for reading!

I assure you that this story is not cursed XD.

Like I've said awhile ago, you may review.

Okay! That's all! Have a nice day, people!


End file.
